Missing You
by RedtheWriter
Summary: Rachel happens on a surprise when she comes home from shopping -6 years after highschool
1. Chapter 1

Rachel couldn't wait until she could afford her own car. She hated having to take a cab to the supermarket and trying to get back before the milk spoiled. Living in New York wasn't all it was cut out to be. Life was hard. Getting a job was harder. Rachel struggled up the stairs of her Blaine and Kurt's apartment. She had managed to bring all the bags with her. She heard a door slam ahead, and Kurt hurrying down the hall. He passed her, looking livid, like he would kill the next thing that pissed him off. Almost as soon as Kurt turned the corner, Blaine flew out of their apartment.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry! Please come back!" he called to Kurt, following him down the hallway and then the stairs. Rachel didn't know what to think. She wanted to just drop the bags in her arms and follow them, but she was worried that maybe she would be of no help. She stood there, considering, until Blaine came back upstairs; alone. He wiped forcefully at the tears coming from his eyes. Rachel was now more afraid. Blaine never cried. Well, he never cried when Rachel could see him. It was unnerving.

"He's gone." Blaine whimpered, another thing he never did. He was always so strong for Kurt, but now that he was gone, Blaine was breaking. Rachel followed him into he tiny apartment, and set the groceries down in the kitchen. Blaine sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Rachel sat next to him, unsure how to proceed.

"You didn't know, but thing have been prickly for a while." Blaine spoke finally. "Looking for work had been really stressful on me, and I've been taking it out on Kurt. He just suggested that I take a small break, collect myself, but I just exploded at him. I won't even try to tell you what I said. I was so horrible. I overreacted, and now he's gone." Blaine shook his head. "He's not going to com back, Rachel. Not after what I said." Rachel's hands were covering her mouth. She was horrified. Kurt and Blaine were the happiest couple that she knew. They made her believe that love was out there, for everyone. Now they were apart. What the hell? Rachel's eyes felt wet, like she was about to cry. She didn't know what to do.

Kurt had stormed out of his apartment in a horrible rage. How could Blaine go there? That was a completely horrible thing to say. Kurt had hailed a cab, and left. Once he was in the cab, he broke down into tears. He told the cabby to drive him to Grand Central Station. He didn't know why he wanted to got there, but he knew he had to get away. Kurt felt that storming out was an overreaction, but he couldn't go back. It seemed a matter of pride, but Kurt was also afraid that Blaine would still be mad. He didn't want to make things worse. Now, only one course of action seemed plausible: he had to leave New York. Now, before he changed his mind. He took a train to the nearest airport and bought a ticket. He was on the plane in an hour. He glanced at his phone before the plane took off. 18 missed messages, all from home, or the apartment. Kurt didn't even listen to them. He just deleted them all, and then turned off his phone. Then plane ride was only one hour, but it seemed too long. Kurt arrived in his home town, Lima, OH, at around five in the afternoon. He took a bus for three stops, and was finally home. He rang the doorbell.

"Kurt?" Finn opened the door.

"Finn? Why aren't you at your house?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"It's getting fumigated." Finn shrugged his huge shoulders. "Why are you here? Where's Blaine?"

"He's-" Kurt's throat felt dry and scratchy. "Not with me."

"Oh," Finn didn't know any better to be worried. "Come inside then." He let Kurt in, and went back to his laptop. Kurt sat down at the kitchen table, thinking. What was he going to do? What could he tell Finn? His stream of questions was interrupted by Finn's computer dinging. The ding meant that someone was trying to video chat. Finn opened up the window, and the 2nd to last voice that Kurt wanted to hear came through the speakers.

"Where do you think Kurt would go if he was upset?" Rachel wasted no time in hellos. Kurt froze as he felt Finn's eyes flicker his way.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked

"We have no idea where he is."

"He's here."

"In Lima?"

"Yup. What happened?" Finn seemed to be asking Kurt more the Rachel.

"He and Blaine had a fight. A bad one. Kurt just left. Is he okay?"

"A fight? Sure, Kurt seems okay. How's Blaine holding up?"

"Not good." Rachel sounded sad. Kurt flinched as he heard a small whimper that he knew wasn't Rachel. He felt his eyes once again fill with tears. He wiped at them hesitantly.

"Hang on." Kurt heard Rachel say. Kurt went around behind Finn and watched the screen. Rachel had disappeared. Kurt guessed that she was either quieting or comforting Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to go." Rachel said, closing the window. Finn looked up quickly at Kurt.

"What the hell?" He asked. When Kurt didn't reply, he asked something else. "Are you planning on going back?"

"No." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, did you see what you did to Blaine? You guys have been together for years, how could you do this to him?"

"I can't go back Finn."

"Why not?"

"Blaine, he…"

"What did he do? Oh my god, Kurt," Finn leaned in close, lowering his voice. "Are you pregnant?"

"Finn! No! How could you even- it doesn't work like-" Kurt hid his face in his hands, turning red.

"I can't believe this. What could he do?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do."

"Too bad." Kurt stood. "I'm going upstairs." He said, leaving.

"I'm telling Burt and Mom when they get home!" Finn called after him. Kurt felt like slapping himself. Perfect, now Finn would tell anyone and everyone about the latest news. At least he had told Finn that he was inot/i pregnant. The question was, did Finn understand? Kurt sat down heavily on the bed in his old bedroom that, thankfully, had still not yet been cleaned out. Kurt also realized that some of his old pictures were still on his bulletin board. Blaine was in all of them. Kurt pulled them all down, but was unsure what to do with them. He could throw them away, but that would feel very clichéd and childish. He finally decided on putting them in his desk drawer. Kurt hated that everything in his bedroom reminded him of Blaine. Especially the closet. Maybe going to Lima was a mistake. Should he leave? Probably not. All of his funds were in New York, so how was he supposed to pay for anything? For now he could probably find a pert-time job at The Lima Bean or something. Kurt did not look foreword to wearing the ridiculous uniform.

About three hours later, Kurt heard his dad and Carol arrive home. That's when the questions began again. First, Burt and Carol were bombarded by a boisterous Finn who was trying to explain the situation all at once.

"…and Rachel was on the computer, and then…"

"Finn!" Carol interrupted "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt, he's here." Finn seemed very out of breath from talking to quickly.

"What? Why?" was how the questions started. Finn answered most before Kurt even got downstairs. The first question he was asked directly was,

"What did he say?" it was Carol's question. She seemed sincerely concerned, but also curious. Burt was mad, anyone could tell.

"Kurt, did he hurt you?" he growled, looking like he would murder Blaine.

"He didn't hurt me…physically." Kurt chose his last word very carefully.

"But what did he say?" Carol prodded. Kurt just shook his head. "You're not going to tell us?" Carol asked softly, placing a hand gently on Kurt's shoulder.

"No." Kurt looked close to tears.

"Why not?" Burt tried to calm his voice, but did not succeed very well.

"It's…not important." Kurt lied. "I'm going to The Lima Bean to look for a job." He said, leaving. He walked into the Lima Bean not long after. The 'Help Wanted' sign was there as usual in the front window. Kurt walked in, and was hired in minutes. He was scheduled to start in an hour because of lack of employees. Kurt killed that hour sitting in the coffee shop and waving at costumers that he knew. Quinn was still around, as well as Mike, Tina, Arty, and Sam. He heard form Lauren that Puck was still in LA going to college-for the eighth year in a row-but was due back by the end of the year. He also saw coach Beiste who was currently coaching a winning football team. After seeing all his old friends Kurt felt that coming back was a better idea then he first thought. When he finally started his shift-and donned the horrible uniform-he began to wonder what Blaine was doing at the moment. Trying to push the thought away, Kurt began serving the customers.

"Coffee. Black please." Kurt looked up at the customer that had spoken. It was an old friend. "Kurt? You work here?" David Karofsky stared quizzically at him.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt said, starting up the machine.

"I didn't know you were back in town." Karofsky smiled nervously, pulling out four singles from his wallet.

"Yeah, I got back yesterday." Kurt admitted, handing over the piping hot beverage.

"When does your shift end? I want to talk to you." Karofsky asked, paying for his drink.

"At four" Kurt told him.

"Great. See you then." Karofsky smiled, leaving the counter. Kurt spent the remainder of his shift mostly wondering about what Karofsky was going to talk to him about. When his shift finally did end-and Kurt got out of the terrible uniform-Kurt hurried out of the back room, searching the coffeehouse for the bulky boy. The perky girl behind the counter began to speak to Kurt

"That guy got a phone call and left. He said to say sorry, but it was important." She said, getting after her latest order. Kurt frowned, leaving the Lima Bean and heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

Before he went home, Kurt just walked. He went everywhere, even places he had never been to. He finally got home at around eleven o'clock. Upon his arrival home, Kurt was bombarded once again by Finn.

"Where have you been? Rachel called again-"

Kurt cut him off. "I don't want to talk to Rachel."

"Why not?"

"She can't fix anything."

"At least she's trying."

"She can't change what Blaine said." Kurt regretted mentioning that the moment he said it.

"Which was?"

"Not your business."

"It can't be that bad." Finn prodded. Kurt wasn't going to be tricked into saying anything. He crossed to the refrigerator, opening it and peering inside.

"Where does dad keep the alcohol?" Kurt asked, moving condiments around.

"You're drinking?"

"What? I'm old enough."

"Barely."

"I'm twenty-two, that's a whole year past old enough." Kurt pulled out a slightly dusty six pack of beer.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." Finn slouched upstairs. Kurt plunked on the couch, pulling a can from the six-pack. He stared at it, wondering whether it was a good idea. He decided no, and opened it.

Three cans later, Kurt had a headache and felt a little wobbly. He decided that he was at least buzzed. He found himself glancing at the phone for nearly the eighth time. No! He would not call Blaine. He shouldn't, but he really wanted to. Despite everything, he still loved Blaine. That was the worst part. Kurt was so mad at himself for not hating Blaine's guts. He felt bitter, like he knew that if he let his guard down, he would probably go back to Blaine, but he couldn't, not after… Kurt fought tears. No, he would not think about the venomous words. But he could not stop the realization that ever since he had left New York, he hadn't ireally/i felt. He had known what he should be feeling, but not felt like he had when he was with Blaine. Unable to stand it, Kurt reached for the phone; calling the person he always did when upset. Blaine didn't pick up, his away message unchanged from including the both of them. When the beep finally sounded, Kurt began to talk.

"Hi Blaine, it's me. It's umm…" Kurt peered at his watch. "One fifteen AM. I told myself I wouldn't call you, but I kind of miss you. My judgment shouldn't be so sharp because I've had a teensy bit to drink. Everything here reminds me of you. Do you ever think about me? I think so. I'm all alone. It's really dark here too. I don't know how things are supposed to work without you. I've been thinking about you a lot. I don't know why I'm calling you, but lately I have felt kind of… numb without you. I guess hurt is better then nothing. Uh, that's it. Bye." Kurt hung up, feeling really tired. He put the remainder of the six-pack in the fridge, and went to bed.

Blaine woke at seven again. He felt like crap. He hadn't slept the entire night since Kurt had left. The first thing he saw was his phone blinking. A voicemail. Blaine reached for his phone and played the message. Kurt's voice sounded in his ear.

"Hi Blaine, it's me. It's umm… One fifteen AM. I told myself I wouldn't call you, but I kind of miss you. My judgment shouldn't be so sharp because I've had a teensy bit to drink. Everything here reminds me of you. Do you ever think about me? I think so. I'm all alone. It's really dark here too. I don't know how things are supposed to work without you. I've been thinking about you a lot. I don't know why I'm calling you, but lately I have felt kind of… numb without you. I guess hurt is better then nothing. Uh, that's it. Bye." When the message ended, Blaine flew out of bed.

"Rachel!" Blaine pulled on his jacket.

"What?" Rachel came blearily from her bedroom.

"I'm going to Lima."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah. Kurt called."

"When? What did he say?"

"He misses me." Blaine slipped his wallet in his back pocket and started heading out the door.

"Blaine! You can't just go."

"Why not? Kurt is all that I ever had, all that I ever can have. I love him, so I have to go."

"Fine, but you can't go alone. Let me get my purse." Rachel hurried back into her bedroom. They were on the plane and on their way to Lima in two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kurt woke up, his headache was gone. He was thankful for it too, because he had work again, even though he had a later shift. He hung out in the coffee shop when he had at least three hours before his shift started. He just sat in The Lima Bean, watching the customers.

"Kurt?" a voice asked behind him. Kurt turned. "Sorry about the other day, I got a call from work." Karofsky admitted, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Oh, it's okay. What did you want to talk about?" Kurt tried to smile, but only managed half. Karofsky took a seat across from him, looking embarrassed.

"Let's go." Blaine encouraged. He looked so excited, better then he had since Kurt left.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Rachel hurried behind him up the Hummel-Hudson's driveway. Blaine rapped his knuckles dapperly on the door. Finn was the one who answered.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Finn looked as confused as ever.

"Kurt called me last night." Blaine seemed unfazed by Finn's rudeness. "Is he home?"

"No, he's at work."

"He got a job?"

"Yeah, he works at the Lima Bean."

"Cool! Thanks Finn." Blaine turned and went back to the car.

"He seems better." Finn pointed out the Rachel.

"Yeah. He's been really happy lately, since Kurt called him." Rachel looked like she was very aware of how awkward the moment was. "Bye." She smiled awkwardly and followed Blaine to the car.

"To The Lima Bean!" Blaine laughed. One they arrived, Blaine bounded to the doors, trying to push through the door marked 'pull'. Once he got himself sorted out, he finally got into the Lima Bean. He stopped short when he saw Kurt and Karofsky sitting together. Rachel came right behind him, putting things together in seconds.

"Blaine-"

"We shouldn't have come. It was a mistake." Blaine turned and left. Rachel didn't know what to say, so she just followed him.

Karofsky and Kurt didn't even see Blaine, or Rachel. Karofsky just tried to explain himself.

"I-I'm really sorry about everything I did in high school. I was immature, and so wrong." He looked like he had wanted to apologize for a long time. Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Uh-Karof-Dav-Thank you."

"I've wanted you to know that I was sorry for a long time. I should have never ever used um, language like that; never used ithat/i word." Apparently, that was the worst thing he could say. Kurt's eyes instantly filled with tears. He tried to wipe them away, but they were quickly replaced by more.

"What did I say? Kurt? Are you okay?" Karofsky tried to reach across the table, gently touching Kurt's hand.

"That's what he said." Kurt whispered hoarsely.

"What?"

"Blaine and I-we're not together anymore. We had a fight. He-Blaine said…"

"But I thought he was supposed to be perfect and never even…"

"Yeah. He was just mad, and stressed. He was trying to find a job so we could keep the apartment. I suggested that he take a break and… he said that he- that he couldn't be that for the rest of his life."

"What did you do?"

"I left. And I know he misses me. I just can't go back."

"I am so sorry Kurt."

"It's not your problem."

"I can still feel bad for you."

"Yeah." Kurt tried to dry his eyes, very nearly succeeding.

"I think I know someone who can help you feel better. Do you mind?" Karofsky pulled out his phone, waiting for an answer.

"Go ahead." Kurt smiled, feeling better. Maybe all he needed was to cry a little.

"Great. Hang on." Karofsky left the table to make the call. Kurt used a napkin to dry his tears completely. A minute later, Karofsky came back.

"He's on his way." The two of them sat in silence for almost ten minutes. A guy that looked a little older then Kurt entered the coffee shop and headed to their table.

"Hey." He smiled, taking a seat next to Karofsky.

"Kurt, this is Emmett, my boyfriend." Karofsky said, grabbing Emmett's hand.

"Really? That's great!" Kurt smiled at them.

"When I first moved to town, everybody told me that Dave was the biggest homophobe." Emmett had an Irish accent, making everything he said sound foreign. "So we didn't meet until… last year?"

"Yeah. You came into the police station because you found-"

"Those car keys."

"Yeah, and I was on duty."

"You just smiled and said 'hi.' For me, it was love at first sight."

"I came out soon after." Dave looked so happy. It was like watching magic.

"You were right Dave," Kurt smiled at them "This did make me feel better."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you don't get why Olivia Newton-John was so iconic? She was only the best-" Kurt was interrupted by the doorbell. He got up and ran to the door, like he had been doing since he had left Blaine and New York and went back home. He opened the door, still wishing. Disappointed, his smile dropped when he saw that it was just the mailman. The mailman handed Kurt a package and two letters.

"Thanks" Kurt said, closing the door. He headed back to the couch, looking at the package. When done, he handed the envelopes to his father, keeping the box.

"Anything good?"

"My hat arrived." Kurt said, pulling out an artwork of a hat.

"Mhmm." Burt Hummel said, opening one of the letters. The doorbell rang once again. It was Finn.

"Mom! Burt! Did you get the mail?" Fin asked, holding a letter in his hand.

"Yeah…" Burt was staring at the letter in his own hand.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, trying to gat a look at Finn's letter.

"You should read it for yourself." Finn held out the paper. Kurt took it, nervous now. He opened the letter, beginning to read the card.

"A save the date card?" Kurt said, reading the end. His jaw dropped. "Wha-but-how-what the-what?" Kurt stammered, looking around for someone to tell him that it was a joke. After no one did, Kurt handed Finn his letter back. "Excuse me." Kurt said, trying to hold himself together. He retreated up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat on his bed, trying not to cry. A soft knock came at the door.

"Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Come in." Kurt told him.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Kurt's dad asked.

"Yeah." Kurt sniffled.

"I don't know he liked girls too."

"He doesn't. He tried girls in high school, it didn't work."

"Is Rachel just doing this to mess with Finn?"

"I don't know, maybe? She can be very devious. Maybe Blaine got a record deal or something.

"So she's marrying him?"

"I guess."

"Y'know, Kurt," Burt sat next to his son on the bed. "I think Blaine is one of the best things to happen to you."

"Really? Then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because I figured that if your dad thought your boyfriend was cool, that would be weird."

"I won't mind. I'd actually prefer it."

"Are you going to the wedding?"

"Yeah"

"To talk to Blaine?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want us to go?"

"I know Finn's going, you can go with him. Was I even invited?"

"Do you think Finn's going to try and change Rachel's mind?"

"Probably"


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt swept his warm brown hair into place, trying to make his decision. One, he could go to the wedding, risk more heartbreak and possibly Rachel and Blaine's marriage, or he could stay home, and wish that he had. Kurt frowned at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Why was this knowing at him? Blaine was no longer his boyfriend. Why did he care? Kurt scowled once again at the mirror. He knew perfectly well why he cared, why he wanted to go. Kurt knew that this was not good for Blaine or for Rachel. Blaine was gay, that would never change. They would probably not ever be happy. Kurt figured that Finn would probably talk to Rachel, but even if he did get her to call the wedding off, Blaine would once again be heartbroken. Kurt hated that he could just be mad at Blaine, that he still cared about him and didn't want him to get hurt. Suddenly, Kurt was decided, he would go. Now, the question was, what would he say to Blaine? 

Finn missed Rachel. He had ever since they had graduated and Rachel started going to college in New York. Finn offered to go with her, to leave Lima and get a job as a hotdog vendor or something, but she told him that city life was not for him. After further prodding, she said that she wanted to try being herself, to discover things. Her plan for discovery did not include him. When Blaine and Rachel showed up asking for Kurt, Finn felt more alone. He knew that Rachel was having doubts about the wedding though. She had emailed him and all the other guests about dress code for the wedding. For one thing, she had offered to use savings to fly Santana and Brittany from California to New York, which meant she wanted people there, which she didn't usually want, and for another, she had forgotten to type her name at the end of her email. She mostly did that when she was worried about or regretting something. Also, why was the wedding so soon? Apparently, the couple had gotten engaged a week before the wedding was announced. Not much time to breathe, but no time for changing minds either. Finn decided that after the days drive up, and the night at the hotel with Burt, Carol and Kurt, he would talk to Rachel, try to help her see reason. She had made the same mistake in high school, fooling around with Blaine. Finn finished packing, wondering why it had taken him till two days before the wedding to make up his mind about the situation. He headed to Burt and Carol's house, making sure he had all he needed for the wedding.  
>"You ready to go? He asked from his car, parking in the driveway.<br>"Yeah" Carol replied as she came out the front door, Burt and Kurt following behind her. The three got in the car, and began the drive.

"I am never sitting so long ion the car again. I think I may be sick." Kurt joked as he finally got out of the car in front of the hotel that all the guests were staying at. The time being nearly eleven in the night, most people were asleep, but the Hummel-Hudson's easily checked in and got three rooms, courtesy of Rachel, who was paying for everyone's room. Kurt went quickly upstairs and to bed, Burt and Carol stayed in the waiting room. Finn went upstairs and into his room, but sat up late thinking about Rachel. What would he say to change her mind?


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt blinked awake, warm and comfy. Blaine's arms were wrapped tight and warm around him. Kurt's subtle movement woke Blaine.

"Morning" Blaine smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better then usual, how 'bout you?" Kurt felt so happy and peaceful.

"Good." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt lightly. "I love you."

"I love you." Kurt smiled. He sat up, kissing Blaine again. Blaine began to trail kisses down Kurt's neck.

"If you give me a hicky my dad will kill you."

"Not if he doesn't see it." Blaine noted.

"Fine. But if he kills you I'll remind you that I told you he would."

"Yes, yes." Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, who was beginning to become drowsy. "Now sleep, you need it. We both know you haven't been sleeping well."

"Only because I've been missing you." Kurt muttered.

"You are so cute."

"Shut up."

"Fine. Now sleep."

"Okay, okay." Kurt said, feeling himself falling asleep again.

"Kurt! Wake up."

"Shut up Blaine, I'm sleeping."

"Kurt, get up." Finn pulled the covers off Kurt. Kurt was hugging his pillow close to him.

"Finn, you woke me at the worst time. I was dreaming."

"About Blaine? I know you miss him."

"Finn, leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Shut up." Kurt buried his face in the pillow that he was still hugging.

"I need to go fond Rachel."

"Why do you need me for that?"

"Because I can't find my way through a ishopping mall/i, how am I supposed to find my way through this huge hotel?"

Kurt peered at his clock. "Finn, it's too early. The wedding isn't for six hours."

"But I need to find her before the wedding."

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Kurt, I owe you so much you don't even know."

"Yeah, yeah, let me get my coat."

"Awesome."

Kurt used the map in the lobby to find his way to Rachel and Blaine's rooms, 15 and 16. When they arrived, Finn stood awkwardly in front of Rachel's door.

"Are you going to talk to Blaine?" Finn asked, watching Kurt's gaze, which was affixed to Blaine's door.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He probably doesn't want to see me."

"And nice guys finish last." Finn said, knocking on Blaine's door.

"Finn!" Kurt cursed at his step-brother under his breath as Blaine opened the door.

"Kurt. Hi." Blaine looked very surprised to see Kurt.

"I bet you have lots to talk about. Finn said, shooing them both inside the room and closing the door. After Finn was sure Kurt wouldn't run out, he knocked on room 16, Rachel's room.

"Finn…" Rachel too looked surprised at her guest. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you." Finn instantly felt nervous.

"Oh, come in." Rachel opened the door wide, letting him in. "I know why you're here." She began after a moment of awkward silence. "You are going to try to talk me out of this. I-I get it, you still have feelings for me."

"That not my only point here Rachel. You can't do this to Blaine, or Kurt."

"Finn, Kurt left. When we came looking for him, he was hanging with Karofsky."

"Yeah, they've been hanging out. Rachel, they're not together or anywhere close. Karofsky has a boyfriend."

"Kurt still left. Finn, he didn't come back."

"Only because he was too proud. Rachel, this morning when I went to wake him up, he called me Blaine. When he actually woke up he told me he was dreaming. He misses Blaine, Rachel. I know it, Kurt knows it, and so do you. Why are you doing this?"

"Because Blaine asked me. He wants to get over this."

"By ruining his life? Why did you say yes?"

"Because I was afraid that turning him down would kill him. He can't take that."

"Okay, but are you happy?"

"Yes." Rachel said unconfidently.

"No you're not."

"You can't decide if I'm happy or not!"

"I'm not. Normal Rachel, she wouldn't mind Santana and Brittany not coming because they're in LA. But right now, you're flying them all the way out here? I think you want someone to tell you that this is not the right choice, or someone to talk to Blaine for you. Rachel, you can't rely on other people to do that for you."

Rachel sat on the bed, her head lowered. "I know. I just don't want to hurt him."

"Just tell him what you're feeling. That you're not ready."

"But I am, just, not with him."

"You have to say something Rachel."

"Ugh, you're right."

"But wait, Kurt's in there."

"Kurt's here?" Rachel's head snapped up.

"Yeah."

"He's- he went- he's next door?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

"Maybe, I don't know. He wants to."

"I hope he does. I want him to come back."

"Hopefully he will."

"Thanks Finn."

"Sure. Anytime."

"Um, Kurt, I didn't know you were here." Blaine seemed a little angry for some reason.

"Well, I am." Kurt stared at his old boyfriend, trying to figure it out.

"I figured you'd be out with Karofsky."

"What?" Kurt was taken aback.

"I flew to Lima about two days after you left."

"But Karofsky, he's not- we're not- Karofsky has a boyfriend."

"Official now?"

"No Blaine, not me!" Kurt felt angry tears coming to his eyes. "If you're so determined to screw with me, I'm not taking any of it. I missed you Blaine," The past-tense struck Blaine the hardest. "But if you want to ruin your life then ifine/i, marry Rachel. You made this mistake before, but I'm not going to bail you out again." Kurt turned, pulled open the door roughly, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel could not shake what Finn had said. Maybe he was right, and she shouldn't do this. For one, she didn't even really love Blaine. He was her best friend, but she had done this before. She hated that Finn was right, that he knew her so well. For another thing, he didn't mention if he missed her at biall/b/i. Rachel frowned in the full-length mirror at her wedding dress.

"Do you not like it?" one of her dads asked.

"Oh, no I love it. I was just… thinking." Rachel stared at herself in the mirror, feeling guilty.

"Kurt! Where'd you go? Blaine said you just left." Finn had caught Kurt back in his room.

"I shouldn't have come. I'm going home." Kurt said, shoving his clothes back into his suitcase.

"Come on, just stay for the wedding."

"I can't"

"Please Kurt, stay."

"Why? Blaine doesn't want me there."

"Kurt, I don't think either of them will go through with this wedding."

"….Fine." Kurt stopped packing.

"Great." Finn grinned, unsure why he wanted Kurt to stay. After the two brothers got all dressed up for the wedding, Finn figured it out. If Kurt was there, Rachel would remember what he had said.

"Finn, your bow tie is crooked." Kurt sighed, going onto tip-toe to fix it. When they were in high school, Finn would probably have shied away, but nowadays he didn't mind. Kurt was no longer the kid who had a crush on him; he was his brother, nothing else. When Kurt had finally tamed the tie, he came down off of his toes. "Now don't move, you'll mess it up." He joked. It was one of the first jokes he'd made in a while.

"You ready?" Finn asked.

"Sure."

The ceremony took forever to start. To pass the time, Kurt talked with an old friend.

"Kurt! You look great." Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, hardly hiding his discontent.

"I didn't think you were coming, cause, Y'know.

"Yeah. Well Dad and Carol were coming with Finn, so yeah. I just hope Dad doesn't try to beat up Blaine."

"I figured you would beat him to it."

"Ah, well. But I just hope I can get up some money to buy my own place so I don't sponge on my parents too long."

"None of that, you'll move in with me."

"Really? Cedes, are you sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"No, no. Thanks." Kurt hugged his old friend tight.

"Oh, it's starting!" Mercedes' head snapped around to watch Blaine take his place at the alter. "I can't believe he's doing this." The ceremony was very quick, almost hurried to finish.

"Any who object to this holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold you peace." There was a deathly long pause, where Kurt felt many eyes on him. To his surprise, Rachel spoke. "Blaine." There was a collective gasp throughout the room. "You and I both know that this isn't right. We're best friends, not in love." Rachel glanced from Blaine to Finn to Kurt and back again. "And I know, but you might not, that you don't love me. Blaine," Rachel looked one final time at Kurt. "You love Kurt." Everyone was now waiting for Blaine's answer. He looked surprised, guilty, and even a little relieved. He looked over to Kurt, who saw through his eyes to what seemed his soul. He was sorry, sorrier then he'd ever been. When he did speak, he said

"You're right."

Everyone turned their attention to Kurt, waiting for…something. Kurt looked about the room, frantic. What could he do? He knew what he wanted, but couldn't bring himself to grasp it. He then had one thought: Run. He got up, and fled the temple.

Finn couldn't believe it. Kurt could have fixed everything, he could have gone back. He saw on his face that he wanted to more then anything. But he had left. He ran. At least Blaine had run after him. He would have caught him too if he didn't trip over the stairs on the way out. After the shock had worn off, everyone got up and dispersed. Finn had gone up the four steps to the alter to talk to Rachel. She was sitting with her dads and Blaine, whose forehead was resting on the table. He was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "The worst time ever to klutz up."

"Rachel," Finn touched her arm gently. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh, yeah Finn." Rachel struggled up out of her chair, restricted by her cake-shaped dress. "What is it?"

"I'm proud of you Rachel. Even if Kurt did leave. Again. You didn't get married to Blaine."

"Was there any chance you didn't want me to get married because you miss me and still love me?" Rachel asked hopefully. "Oh, but don't think I ignored what you just said, thank you for, well, reminding me that I shouldn't do this."

"Rachel, when I was talking to you earlier, I said all that stuff about Blaine and Kurt and how you knew you didn't really want to do this, but I left out the most important part," Finn leaned foreword, and kissed Rachel. "I love you, I missed you, and I'll never let you go again."

"I love you too." Rachel smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Will you tell me where we're going? I have to get to rehearsal in three hours." Kurt reminded Mercedes while they were stopped at a red light.

"We won't be gone that long. You won't miss practicing for the worst musical ever." Mercedes snickered. Kurt had auditioned for 'How to Kill a Zombie with a Dictionary' only a week after moving in with Mercedes. After getting the part did he realize exactly how bad it was. It was-according to the director-a romantic comedy thriller tragedy. The songs were amazing, but the story was horrible. Kurt didn't have the lead, but did get the most songs, so he was happy. They were scheduled to open in a week. One of the upsides was it had a huge budget. Kurt was being paid generously.

"Tell me puh-leeeeese." Kurt begged.

"Fine. We're going to the Central Park music studio." Mercedes told him.

"Why?"

"I won't tell you that. It's between me and Rachel."

"Perfect. Is this another scheme of hers to get in 'How to Kill a Zombie with a Dictionary'?"

"No, don't worry." Mercedes grinned, hiding her evil intentions. She pulled into the parking lot. "You go in, I'll be right there." Mercedes lied. She wouldn't go in after him. Kurt, knowing nothing, headed into the studio. He heard the sound of a piano being played down the hall, and followed it. He eased open the door quietly, and stopped dead in his tracks. Inside the room looked like a ballet studio, the walls lined with mirrors. In the middle, as suspected, was a grand piano. It was a beautiful black with a subtle shine. The grandeur of the room and the simplicity of the beauty was not what stopped Kurt. It was the person sitting on the piano bench playing random keys that created a melody. Suddenly, the music took up a song, and Blaine began to sing. Kurt stared at Blaine for a bit before listening to the song.

"…But I had him, and life seemed fair, yes I had him, and he was there, to give me strength, show concern, ask for nothing in return. Say hello, talk me through  
>Do the things that lovers should do…" Blaine seemed not heartbroken, but just… missing. He continued with the song, not noticing Kurt. "And I'm missing you<br>I'm just missing you. There it is, he's gone, and he's hung me out to dry the joy he said he felt, well, I guess it was a lie. But when I had him, my life was fine. When I had him, he was mine. He'd share his thoughts be a friend, Stick with me until the end, Watch a movie, roller-skate, clear the world of fear and hate and I'm missing you I'm just missing you. Now I'm all alone, now you're gone for good, now I'm stuck right here wishing I understood…" Kurt thought he was going to cry. He wanted to go back; he battled against himself for control. Blaine just continued. "…You gave me someone to hold every night. And I'm missing you, I'm just missing you, I'm just missing you, I'm just missing you." Blaine sat back from the piano, running his hands through his hair. Without thinking, Kurt walked through the doorway. Blaine must have seen his reflection in the mirror because he head snapped up to look at him. Blaine stood, surprise shown on every inch of his face. "K-Kurt-" but Kurt cut him off.

"I'm so sorry I should never have left I love you please forgive me-" Blaine shut him up with a kiss, nearly knocking him over.

"You shouldn't apologize," Blaine started after their kiss was over. "I should. I was an idiot and I never should have said anything." He kissed Kurt again.

When that kiss ended Kurt tried to apologize again "N-no Blaine, you were tired and stressed, I knew that and still left. I was so stupid for leaving. Blaine I missed you too." They kissed again.

"Why don't we just forgive each other? I know I forgive you." Blaine smiled.

"B-Blaine, oh course I forgive you. I love you." Kurt was relieved.

"I love you too." Blaine pulled Kurt foreword for yet another kiss.

Kurt woke up in his bed, smiling. He looked around his room. The emptiness almost made him cry. Was all of that a dream? Why was he torturing himself? How could that have been a dream? Seeing Blaine again, kissing again, taking him home… Kurt buried his face in his pillow, trying not to cry.

"Trying to get to sleep again?" a voice came from the door. Hoping it wasn't a hallucination, Kurt looked up. It wasn't a hallucination. Blaine was smiling from the doorway, a bowl in his hands. "Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No" Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, pulling his t-shirt away from his neck, trying not to strangle himself.

"Mercedes asked me how our night was. I think she was hoping we got it on last night." Blaine laughed, sitting on Kurt's bed.

"She'll be so disappointed." Kurt laughed. "Remind me to never sleep in a t-shirt again. I nearly strangled myself." Kurt said, pulling the offending shirt off.

"Okay, never sleep in a t-shirt again."

"Shut up." Kurt joked.

"Do you want some eggs?" Blaine offered the bowl. Kurt took it, taking a bite.

"You should sleep over more often."

"Or we could get our own place?"

"Hmm, good idea. I was trying to think of how to spend my musical pay, besides on this apartment." Kurt laughed. "It seriously needs to be redecorated."

"Same old Kurty." Blaine smiled.

FIN


End file.
